


Come to Bed

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malec couple is no stranger to the concept of The Couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

1.

When Alec is finished with the mission, it's closing on 4 in the morning. When he gets to Magnus's apartment, it's nearly 5 and he's still covered in ichor and muck and sweat. Magnus had been going to bed at 2, so trying to shower and change and crawl into bed isn't really an option.

If he ruins the couch, it's not that much of a deal. Alec could probably pout to get out of Magnus's scolding.

So Alec toes off his boots, hides his bow away in the closet and falls on the blue, blue couch. The lights of the Brooklyn Bridge are shining in his eyes, but there's nothing he can do about it. Alec is sure this is going to be a crap sleep, but it's better than no sleep at all.

Alec has just closed his eyes, squirmed around to get comfortable, when something tickles his cheek.

It's probably just Chairman Meow, so Alec swats it away and keeps moving to sink into the cushions. The tickling continues, this time joined with giggles. Opening his eyes, Magnus was draped over the back. "Hey."

"Hey." Alec sat up, propped by the arm. "Did I wake you?"

Magnus shook his head, taking Alec's hand in his own and absent-mindlessly waving it back and forth. "The bed is too big for just lil ol' me to sleep in it." Alec laughed. He brought Magnus's hand to his lips, placing a long kiss on the knuckles. Despite his words, Alec could see the droopy eyelids and glaze look of Magnus's expression. "You should be asleep."

"Then you should come keep me company." Alec let himself he pulled into standing, but didn't go straight away to the bed.

"I'm messy. Your bed..."

" _Our_ bed has seen worse stains. Some we've made ourselves." Magnus smiled and kissed at the corner of Alec's mouth. "Come to bed, Alexander."

2.

The bed was cold and warm all at the same time when Alec wakes up. It's still nighttime, around 2 going by the alarm clock on the lamp stand. Magnus had been working late lately, so sleeping alone had (unfortunately) become commonplace.

But that's not what woke him up. He's quite thirsty actually. So grumbling, Alec pushes back the covers and plops over to the kitchen. All of his complaints vanish the moment he opens the door.

Because Magnus is curled into the couch cushions.

The immortal is sprawled across the couch, paper and books littering his lap. A reading lamp shines bright on him; it's amazing to Alec that Magnus is so deep asleep. He probably didn't want to wake me, Alec thinks. It puts a smile on his face, knowing how caring Magnus was for him, and him alone.

Thirst forgotten, he rounded the furniture. Magnus doesn't even twitch, mouth open and hanging off the arm and snoring only lightly. He's passed out and by the way he's positioned, he's gonna regret it in the morning. What kind of boyfriend would Alec be if he let that happen?

Alec strategically removes the paper, placing them in the book as a place-holder and putting both of them on the coffee table. It takes a few moments, but Alec then puts his arms under Magnus and lift him in his arms. He just stands up for a moment, not moving. Magnus moans, getting comfortable against the Shadowhunter's chest and Alec uses the moment to get his balance with the weight in his arms. Magnus's fingers knot themselves in Alec's t-shirt and it makes Alec smile as he brings them back to the bedroom.

3.

Alec punches the pillow, telling himself it's because the pillow is too soft and not because he's still frustrated with Magnus. It's just _one_ mission. Yes, he'll be gone for two weeks to the London Institute and yes, the demon is high-powered and dangerous. Really, Alec could say the same thing about when Magnus goes off to his clients. Any one of them could try to cheat him and hurt him. Yes, Magnus is more powerful. So is Alec. At least Alec has Jace and Izzy going with him who'll watch his back. Magnus has nobody.

It was an argument they had been having for so long: The trade-off between Alec's Shadowhunter duties and his life. Alec thought things were working out just fine and Magnus didn't. They had been having it more and more lately and Alec was just getting sick of it. When the sun went down, Alec chose to spend the night on the couch. Magnus glared at him and slammed the door.

He didn't sleep that night.

When the sun came back up, Alec heard the door unlock. Magnus stepped out on light feet, barely making a noise. Obviously, he didn't expect Alec to still be awake. So when Alec sat up and looked at him, he froze like a deer in headlights. The apartment had never seemed so silent before.

"Hey." Alec said.

"...Hey." Magnus said.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Magnus eventually cleared his throat, turning away and walking to the kitchen on much heavier feet this time. He went straight for the coffee maker - something that usually was Alec's job. Whenever Alec wasn't around, Magnus would click his fingers and grab a latte from any of the countless cafes in New York.

"Didn't sleep last night?"

Magnus stopped mid-motion of reaching for a mug, like he didn't realize what he was doing till Alec spoke. Magnus, with his back-turned, dropped his hands to the counter and sighed. Alec would've smiled at the motion in other circumstances. He had always thought the warlock, right out of bed, was the most adorable thing.

Alec laid the pillow aside, walking closer. He stopped on the other side of the island, giving space between them. He wasn't completely over this and Magnus probably wasn't either if he wouldn't even glance at Alec. "I couldn't either." Magnus does look at him and Alec gives a small smile.

The machine beeps and Alec suddenly has a cup in front of him, black with two sugars magicked in - just the way he likes it. He's not exactly thirsty, so he holds the mug and lets the heat seep in.

"When do you need to head out?" Magnus whispered, or maybe the stillness of the apartment made it seem so. 

Alec looked at the stove clock. "Two hours, probably." Magnus nodded, sipping at his coffee. Alec nodded, too, just to do something. "Do...you want me to bring you something?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"From...from London. I mean...I probably can't get you the Hope Diamond, but maybe...a book? Or music?" Alec's gaze focused on his coffee, watching the bubbles pop on the rim.

He heard Magnus sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mug be placed on the countertop. Magnus's arms spread out, bracing against it. He didn't say anything and Alec wouldn't either. Speaking too quickly was what got him the horrible night.

"I don't want you to not go. I just...I just want you to be safe."

 _I will be. I'm trained. I'm fine. Jace and Izzy will be going with me. Stop worrying._ These were all things that Alec had at the tip of his tongue. But saying those things wouldn't do any good. They'd probably just kick-start another row. Alec reached out his hand - not touching, but near to Magnus. "What can I do to make you sure I will be?"It wasn't said with any anger or bitterness, but calmly and gently. Alec really wanted to know.

Magnus snatched up his hands and ran them through his hair. He began to pace and Alec readied for a whirlwind of words. "Nothing. There's nothing you can say that'll help. A million things could go wrong and I could lose you and I _know_ that. I know that I could lose you anywhere - here, London, Paris." He turned to Alec and the pacing stopped at those big blue eyes. He stood right across from Alec. "I know that as a Shadowhunter, you're going to be going all over the planet sometimes. It's just...when you're here in New York, I can come and save you if something happens. I can check on you right away and I can keep an an eye on you. Across the world, you could be attacked and I wouldn't even know." Magnus voice wavered and Alec felt a chill run down his spine.

He wanted to wrap his arms around Magnus and kiss away all and any doubts, but this was all true. It was the same worry Alec had whenever Magnus was away - Magnus was just worried enough to fight for it. Alec didn't know what to say and there weren't any answers in his coffee.

"But you're a Shadowhunter and if I fight to keep you here, you won't be happy. And I won't be either."

Alec looked up. Magnus's frame had gone limp, resigning himself to the reality of the situation. Alec would leave and there wasn't anything the warlock could do short of locking Alec away. Alec smiled at him and Magnus actually smirked back. He reached out and intertwined their fingers, taking what comfort he could.

"I'll call as much as I can. Fire message more than that."

"I know you will. I'd expect nothing less." Magnus leaned in for a kiss and Alec made the next two hours passionate.

4.

Coming home from the joint mission, Alec chuckled as Magnus unceremoniously face-planted onto the couch. Didn't even bother to remove his shoes or accessories - just so bone-tired that he couldn't care less. So after hanging up his jacket and taking off his boots, Alec knelt by the furniture and scratched his nails over Magnus's back. The immortal groaned, or moaned. It was hard to tell when it was muffled by fabric. "You ok?"

Magnus waved his hands, or more of flailed them. He turned his head, looking at Alec with half-lidded eyes. "Fit as a fiddle, my Darling."

Alec snorted and grasped the flopping hand. "Right - and that include these?" Blossoming from the palm outwards were blisters on top of bloodied cuts like Magnus had grabbed a thorn vine and kept holding on. Alec raised his eyebrow at Magnus, who looked a little sheepish through the exhaustion. "What happened?"

"Magical backlash. The spells I were using didn't exactly... _agree_ with the demon."

"Uh-huh." Alec pressed against the blisters, stopping when Magnus gave a hiss. "You probably can't heal these, can you?" Magnus stared at him for a second, shaking his head and pursing his lips the next. "Well, lucky for you, I know how to fix this without magic."

"Alexander - "

"Stay" And Alec did not leave room for argument.

Magnus quirked his mouth, flipping over to get comfortable and sinking in the cushions. Alec rounded the counter, grabbing a bowl and filling it with water. He started opening and closing the cabinets. "Where are the handtowels?"

"Bathroom - we tried to dye your shirts last week, remember?" Alec moved to the bathroom and grabbed what he was looking for, as well as a bottle of soap and ointment. When he walked back out, Magnus was dressed down without his necklaces and shoes and hissing, fingers flinching as the blue sparks faded away. Alec grumbled and Magnus bit his lip. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

With one handtowel soaked in water and soap, Alec pressed it against the hand-wound. "I think this goes without saying, but you probably shouldn't use magic for a while." Alec said as he worked between the blisters for the dried blood.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've made it your job to stop me from using magic ever."

"When it hurts you - yeah."

Magnus blinked. That certainly wasn't expected. Those he'd been with, magic had always been a part of the relationship. And never had someone so attentively taken care of the mess afterwards other than Ragnor or Catarina. He chuckled, struck dumb. "You are a rare breed, Alexander."

Alec's hand stilled, looking into Magnus's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They shared a laugh, the atmosphere silent but comfortable.

"So, I have no magic and you're an off-duty Shadowhunter. What do you suggest we do?"

When the morning came the next day, Magnus and his bandaged hands were tucked nicely against Alec's chest as Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ repeated for the 7th time.

5.

Alec's sleep had been fraught with nightmares and his sleeping form had been crowded on the couch. He would've slept on the bed, but Magnus was unconscious on it.

An unsatisfied client and Magnus had barely been able to stand up coming through the portal. Alec had caught him just in time before he fell on a vase and passed out. His skin had gone half purple quickly after and Alec had no idea what happened between then and Catarina showing up.

It was like he was watching himself, trying to explain what happened and crying at the same time. Catarina helped him carry Magnus to the bed. The way he could be thrown about like a rag-doll worried Alec and the tears turned into sobs. Catarina had gotten close to yelling instructions at him until ifnally, she just had to throw him out for interrupting her so much. "He's not going to get better if you don't let me work!"

Looking back, he might have laughed. It was much like when Izzy had buzzed around Magnus to save him. But he couldn't help it. Magnus was immortal - the thought of losing him wasn't something he had ever thought about before.

Even if he'd been banished to the living room, he'd kept vigil from the doorway. Catarina glared at him, hurrying away from Magnus's side for a moment to direct him to the couch. She had to push down on his shoulder to get him to sit.

"I'm not going to lose him, and neither will you. Have faith."

Alec wanted to. But worry and fear usually seemed to trump faith.

At some point, he passed out, probably from the stress and not eating. Catarina shook his shoulder and he jumped up right away. His body protested a few aching joints and bones, but he was all alert.

"He's awake. He'll recover - just a few days of bed rest. You can see-"

Alec was up at once.

"Alexander." Magnus was propped up, half-asleep when Alec rushed in. The next moment, Alec was at his side kissing him. He cradled Magnus's face in his hands, like the warlock was made of glass. Magnus filed that away for scolding/teasing later. For now, he kissed back, trying to apologize for scaring his lover so.

Alec pulled back and kissed repeatedly, like he had to make sure Magnus was still there. Tears ran down his cheeks and Magnus wiped them away, looking at him with a soft smile. The purple skin had faded away, looking sort of like an old stain on Magnus's tan skin. Catarina had assured him that the hex - that's what it had been - would fade away over the days and with it, the purple. "Just let the boy take care of you and you'll be up soon."

Alec laughed. He climbed onto the bed, pulling Magnus into his arms. "Thank you, Catarina." The blue-skinned woman nodded her thanks and saw herself out the door. Magnus made a note to meet up with her as soon as he could. For now, he snuggled into Alec's arms and soaked up the love of the boy.

"We need to get a bigger couch." Magnus laughed and Alec laughed, too.


End file.
